


Summer Berries & Tender Kisses

by Taedae



Series: Otayuri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Catboy Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, One Shot, OtaYuri Week 2020, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae
Summary: The feline's eyes trailed every movement and he raised a hand to paw at the fabric, but once the clothes were moved out of his reach, folded and set aside, his hand dropped and kneaded the fluffy blanket beneath him. Otabek's heart swelled, pumped full of pride. “Good boy.”His dress shirt would survive another day. Small blessings.--Otabek returns home after a long days work to the embrace of his beloved mate.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Otayuri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Summer Berries & Tender Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts), [Sophie_skates_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_skates_reads/gifts).



> **Beta Readers:** [Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free), [Kailyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynMei), [Aurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurucite)
> 
> **_Otayuri week 2020, Day Three: Family/Pets_**  
>  I gift this piece to Venom and Sophie because ... catboy 💕

As Otabek crossed the threshold, he took a slow, deep breath. The loft didn't carry a particular fragrance, nor was he starved for air, but the atmosphere flooded him with warmth and comfort, soothing the knots coiled in his muscles from a long day's work.

It was true what they say; home was indeed where this heart lay, but also where it  _ thrived _ .

He barely glanced around the entryway as he slipped off his shoes and set them on the rack, the layout stamped into his memory like ink on paper. When he stepped into the living room, his neck tingled and his chin lowered, eyes scanning for stray plushies or toys, but the carpet's soft fibres were the only things brushing against his socked feet. Though as his gaze lifted, it caught on the gently billowing curtains flirting with the light breeze floating in through the open bedroom door.

Otabek smiled and veered for the kitchen. The tantalizing allure of summer air called to him, but it wasn't enough to drown out the war cry of his responsibilities. He opened the fridge, the cool draft tickling his skin as he reached in and gathered a set of containers. The greens, reds, and spatterings of blue inside made his stomach gurgle, but he battled the temptation to sample the food in favour of preparing a carafe.

With everything nestled on a tray, Otabek carried it to the bedroom, where his presence was welcomed by a smile as bright as the sunbeam pouring through the open balcony doors. Curled in the middle of the fabric-woven nest on the floor, Yura lay bare and bathed in the midday rays.

“Welcome home.” His ears twitched and the tip of his tail swished.

Otabek smiled in return and set the tray beside the nest. “Hey there, kitten.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Before climbing in, Otabek stripped down. The feline's eyes trailed every movement and he raised a hand to paw at the fabric, but once the clothes were moved out of his reach, folded and set aside, his hand dropped and kneaded the fluffy blanket beneath him. Otabek's heart swelled, pumped full of pride. “Good boy.”

His dress shirt would survive another day. Small blessings.

Yura preened and purred when Otabek’s fingers darted into his hair, petting behind his ears. He even waited for his lover to settle before invading Otabek's personal space as much as physical limitations allowed. Ass pressed against Otabek's crotch, back painted along his chest, one of Yura's legs slipped between his own, and the feline's tail coiled around his waist. Gone were the days of his mate racing around the loft, batting things off tables and shelves or screeching as flames engulfed his core and slick dripped onto the carpet. At least for now. His docile obedience made Otabek’s heart flutter and earned Yura a strawberry, plucked from the tray.

The breeze tickled their skin while the sun kissed it, a delicate concoction soothing and refreshing their senses. Otabek sighed and rested his hand over his lover's belly, where tiny pulses and swipes from the inside danced against his palm. Soon, the pitter-patter of little feet would fill the loft, tossing them into wild, joyful, and frustrating territory. But until then, they could rest in the arms of tranquility, chasing the sweet tang of summer berries with tender kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for much for reading! I don't know about you guys, but this story makes me want to curl up in blankets and nap in a sunbeam 😊 How many kittens do you think they are going to have? What job do you think Otabek has in this verse? Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you want ask me questions, chat about the newest stories/chapters, or even just want to have a place to connect with other people in the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom, you are more than welcome to join me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/mFvK4hW)! You can also reach me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea) and [tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com/).


End file.
